Another Adventure For Zel's Cure!
by Minoa
Summary: 28 Chapters now!! Please R/R! ^_^ PG for violence.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Slayers. That's pretty much it.  
  
Authors: I will NOT take full credit for this story. Both me and Vega Knight took turns writing it. For the first few parts, it goes Serious, Humorous, Serious, etc. for a little while.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Inroduction  
  
  
  
It was a dark night, lightning where striking through the midnight sky (actually, it was 3 'O clock in the morning, but who cares), a dark shadow was traveling through the tempest, his cape blowing with the wind. The man, for it was a man, kept walking against the wind, a burst of wind blew is hood aside, but he rapidly put it back.  
  
Entering into a Inn, the stranger, clad in beige or dirty white, a hood and a mask covering his head and face, was a curiosity to the few customers who where there. He sat at the bar, and asked for a cup of tea, and passed a paper to the barman. The man read it carefully, then wrote back something on it, the man in white gave him a pouch which the barman quickly hid from the eyes of the customers. Then, the man in white, putting is tea into a gourd, to which, curiously, was attached a bracelet decorated with the stars emblem of Seirune, rose to his feet and went for the door, despite the big tempest that was still going on outside, BUT THEN... 


	2. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Slayers.  
  
Authors: I did not write this fan fic by myself. Lots of credit goes to Vega Knight.  
  
1  
  
2 We Meet Again  
  
  
  
MR.ZELGADIIIIIISSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
He turns around and sees four familiar faces, and the faces of the customers who turned to the shout. Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel, and (*sigh* NOT AGAIN!) Amelia. Zelgadis (which is  
  
what the dark haired girl called him) immediatly hid the canteen with the bracelet on it, and turn around in time to be knocked flat by Amelia's launch upon him.  
  
Amelia: Mr. Zelgadis! We haven't seen each other for... how long was it? Oh yeah! 4 years!  
  
Zelgadis: * muttering * Wish it could have been ten.  
  
Zelgadis, struggling to get up while Amelia was pressing him below her on the floor, and blushing fiercely from the quite...mature form...that she developed into those 4 years, while her character dosen't seem so much affected though. He finally managed to push her aside. What are you guy's doing here? How did you find me? And why....?(I can't believe I will have to travel with those guys again, sigh, I'll never find my cure now...but for some reason, I feel like I have found back a part of myself....strange....)  
  
Amelia: Guess what, Mr.Zelgadis! Since we have nothing to do, we're going to help you find a cure!  
  
With that, she started dragging Zelgadis, with the others  
  
following behind, out the door, and to a different inn where the others Lina and the others were staying. Meanwhile, Amelia kept on blabbering about plans for that night, and tomorrow.  
  
Amelia:...and we'll get a room right next to mine, and we'll all swap stories about what we've been doing all this time, and blah, blah, blah...  
  
And meanwhile THAT, Zelgadis was trying to pry himself loose and explain at the same time.  
  
Zel: But Amelia, I'm just passing through the town! I've already got another lead on a cure! I'M PLANNING ON LEAVING RIGHT AWAY!  
  
With that Amelia stopped and turned. She started looking at Zel with huge watery eyes, and her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
Lina: *nudging Zel* Ah, I bet you can't refuse even that face!  
  
(She's right I can't.) Zel sighed and gave in.  
  
Zel: All right, I guess, but I'm leaving at 5 o' clock tomorrow morning. (The things I gotta do for that girl...) 


	3. Around the Fireplace

This night, everyone was recounting their story, sitting beside the fireplace...  
  
Lina: Me and Gourry went throughout the land, hiring ourselves as body guard or monster killer, we earned quite a lot of money alright! We also tried to replace is Sword of Light, we found several magic sword in our travel, and kept the best of them, but it's nowhere as powerful as the Sword of Light...one day, we where engaged by a traveling merchant headed for Sairag , and that where we met Sylphiel...  
  
Sylphiel: I was helping the restoration of the city for a long time, and practicing my skills at magic, then, I met Lina and Gourry, and...(blush) I decided to help them on their quest...I suggested he take the Blessed Blade from the Holy Tree, it's not as powerful as the Sword of Light but still...it's imbued with the power of the great beast Zaniphar, it can hurt monsters...so, he did, and since we hadn't seen each other for a long time, we decided it would be great to meet with everyone, so we headed for Seirune to find Amelia...  
  
Amelia: I performed my duty as Seirune crown princess the best as I could, and kept training as a Warrior of Justice everyday, I focused a lot on the physical part, since I found a spell to increase my hand to hand combat capacity, (her body seem the witness of that training, she's a bit taller than Lina now, and her...form, resembles those of her sister more than ever) but I was depressed. Castle life can be pretty boring, so I was often out chasing evil bandits, and that how I stumbled on Lina and the others, as they where heading for Seirune...  
  
Lina: We where really happy to be reunited, but there was someone missing, we all wondered where Zelgadis could be, probably out in search of a cure like always, we asked Amelia if she would like to go on an adventure to find you and why not help you with your quest while we where at it. She accepted with much...enthusiasm (and a little speech on justice and friendship as well ) and after she sent a message to tell her father, we went on searching for you.  
  
Gourry:ZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzZZZZzzzzz…(Lina wack him) huh? Ouch! Is it my turn yet? Ho..sorry! We tracked you down, searching for place where you could be, but we really had a hard time, for a long time, we where unable to find any clues, like you had disappeared from the surface, and Lina magic was inefficent too, but one day...  
  
Lina: Suddenly, my tracking magic functioned, and we managed to follow your tracks, until we arrived at this place, and that is about it. Now your turn Zel.  
  
Zelgadis: I traveled very far, thinking, and searching for clues for a cure, but finding none, while I was thinking, I realized that I was becoming to weak for the opponent we had to fight, it was becoming more and more apparent with each enemy that the power I possessed, the one for which I abandoned my own humanity, wasn't enough, so, abandoning my find of a cure for a while, I headed for a mountain from which I had read in one of Rezo's book at his secret labs, the mountain of Asguard...I traveled a long time, perhaps a year, before I finally found it, it was a mountain rumored to be the birthplace of the first legendary warrior, and where he trained, legend says that he who train in this dangerous place, will get much greater result from it. I do not know if that is true, but I trained a long time into this place, honing my skills as both Swordsman and Shaman, I needed to be prepared, for I sensed the arise of a new dark force, and this time, I wasn't going to be caught off guard... 


	4. Around The Fireplace (part B)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers.  
  
Author note: Even though there is a major lack of reviews (glare) I will still continue to post the chapters up in case anybody comes across this fic and likes it. And who knows when THAT will happen.  
  
Now lets get to the fic shall we?  
  
In the end, I did it...I mastered the way of sword magic, which is to channel ones own magic into the blade, amplifying it's power, I created some spells, which are useless for me to describe, except for one, a spell which destructive power was greater even than the RA TILT... when I mastered this magic, I felt like I was finally ready, I do not know how much time passed, I figure at least two years, then, I headed out of the mountain, it was some month ago, feeling ready to undergo my search for a cure at last, and ready to let no one stand in my way this times....(well, except I did let you (((_-)) ) following useless hints, I went from deception to deception, until I heard of this last hints, the rumor that a really powerful sorcerer, one skilled in metamorphosing magic, had built an Ice Tower very far in the north, and rumor says that this sorcerer possessed a copy of the Clair bible....and that is what lead me to this place, and to you. the way I figured it out, the magic influence that surrounded the Asguard Mountain must be what distorted your tracking magic.  
  
Lina: I see...anyway, enough with the old story, we haven't seen each other for four years, we must celebrate, HEY MISTER, BRING ERVERYTHING ON THE MENU! ....and something for my friends too!  
  
Everyone: Sweat drop…  
  
Zelgadis: She'll never change...  
  
Amelia: Just like the good old days!  
  
Sylphiel: It feels great seeing everyone again! But I wonder where could miss Filia be...  
  
Gourry: Ho, you didn't know? Rumor says she moved on a retired place to raise Valgaarv, to prevent him from being corrupted by human greed or something...but they also say a certain mazoku visits her from times to time.  
  
Lina: (eating like an hungry animal) munch...so..gnap...Zel..gulp...where do we go next? Chomp.  
  
Zelgadis: Don't misunderstand, it's not we. I am headed for Ice tower far north, you guy's won't follow me, this is MY quest!  
  
Lina: Dream on, pal, we'll go wherever your going! (strikes him in the back..and yells) Ouch! Come on Zel, we're friends! I swear we'll help you!  
  
Amelia: Please mister Zelgadis! Please, pretty please, pretty please with sugar on top!!!! (big starry eyes)  
  
Zelgadis: *sigh* Alright, you can come...  
  
Gourry: Come on Zel, cheer up, it's gonna be fun!  
  
Sylphiel: Yaaawwwwnnn...(streching) I'm tired, why don't we go to sleep now?  
  
Gourry: Okay, everyone, to your rooms!  
  
Lina:(Taking Gourry by the collar) No you idiot, we're in the same room remember?  
  
Goury: Is that so? Ho, of course! We're a couple!..herr..I think….  
  
Lina: (blushing fiercely from everyone looking at them)  
  
Hey, go away, everyone of you, or I Dragon Slave the whole place!!!  
  
Everyone: Whooaaa! ( runs off)  
  
Lina: (shouting) Hey Zel, if your little chimera ass thinks of going without us while we are asleep, I swear I'll make you regret it!!!  
  
Zel: *sigh*, How did she know.…? 


	5. Lets get going!

Lets get going!  
  
  
  
Lina awakened with the dawn raising over the mountain top.  
  
Not wanting to get out of her comfy bed just yet, she decided that she'd sleep in for a few minutes.  
  
Then she heard the sound of someone moving behind her.  
  
Ever so slowly, she turned in bed, and stared, a pair of pale pink eyes just inches from her face.  
  
Lina: Hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xellos: Hhhhhiiiiiiiiiii to you too.  
  
Suddenly Lina looked down, gave a small yelp, and covered herself with her bed sheets.  
  
Lina: XELLOS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???????  
  
Xellos: I got bored so I'm going with you.  
  
Lina: Ho! No you're not!  
  
Xellos: I am too! Beast Master sent me. Besides, I haven't seen you guys in a while!  
  
Lina: Since when do you get so sympathetic? And as soon as you're done answering, would you kindly leave?  
  
Xellos: I've gotten sympathetic ever since Miss Filia showed me the door. Permanently. And I guess I'll see you at breakfast!  
  
Xellos disappered without a sound. Lina hefted a heavy sigh and reluctantly got out of to get dressed.  
  
Once down stairs, Lina saw a sight she hadn't seen in a long time. An Amelia almost literally hanging of Zelgadis's  
  
arm, a disgruntled Zelgadis trying to pry a lovesick Amelia off him, a Xellos mimicking Amelia by hanging off Zel's other arm, and a Gourry watching the whole strange scene and trying to eat and watch at the same time (which was kind of a challenge for him because his brain couldn't handle it all). Lina sighed and went to do a daily routine.  
  
First, Shove Gourry of the seat and fight for food,  
  
Second, Repeat step one,  
  
Third, Repeat steps one and two,  
  
Fourth, Hassle everybody to get off their butts and do something to get ready.  
  
When everything was done, they set off outside, into the morning, and outward to a new adventure. 


	6. A small but important discovery!

Zelgadis looked depressed...it was his adventure, his problem, and he didn't want his friends involved, he walked behind the group, lost in his thought, when he realized an aching in is side...("poke poke" Xellos was floating upside-down in mid air, poking him with a stick)  
  
Xellos: Hey you! Come on! Awaken!  
  
Zelgadis: (catching him by his throat and shaking him, and so putting him on the right-side up) 'What do you want fruitcake?' he said with an icy cold tone.  
  
Xellos: Ho, calm down here, I just wanted to cheer you up! ||^_^|| Isn't it great all of us reunited on the road again? Come on, make uncle Xellos a smile...||^_~||  
  
Zelgadis: Why you! Go bother someone else! (sent him flying in the direction of the group)  
  
Gourry: (catching a flying Xellos) Ho, Hi Xellos, how do you do? Say...why are you flying like this?  
  
Xellos: Err...practicing horizontal levitation?  
  
Amelia: Hey! You're lying!  
  
Xellos: well, in that case, I guess it's a secret!  
  
Amelia: Mister Xellos, do you know lying is evil? You have to repent!!! Come on, say it after me: Lying is evil, when I lie, other lose confidence in me, people in which we can't have confidence cannot be trusted, they lose their friend, and they end up swearing allegiance to monsters! Come on, repeat!!  
  
Xellos: Err...now look...(sweat drop)  
  
Amelia: Come on, swear to me you won't lie ever again, and I'll forgive you! Because a true warrior of justice MUST BE ABLE TO FORGIVE EVEN THE MOST ROTTEN MAZOKU! BECAUSE THEY ARE PURE AT HEART AND THE HOLY LIGHT OF TOLERANCE GUIDE THEM TO A NEW WORLD OF JUSTICE!!!  
  
Xellos: (with a green face and a big headache) Err..I'll se you all later! ( disappears, replaced in Gourry's hand by a small furry animal, cross bread of a cat and a rabbit...Miiaaawww!!!!!)  
  
And thus, the group pursued their advance, as they where heading up north, the weather kept getting colder, while the chimera didn't seem to affected by it, the others where chilled to the bone...  
  
Zelgadis:(thinking to himself) This is my fault, they shouldn't had accompanied me, they will get sick, and I will be the one to blame...  
  
Zelgadis approached Amelia and Sylphiel, seeing how they where the most affected by the chilling cold, enveloped the both of them with his cape, holding them tight to keep the warmth.  
  
Gourry, walking with Lina in front, saw that she was getting goosebumps, although she tried not to look cold, he came nearer to her, and tightening an arms around her, trying to make her feel better.  
  
Lina: Gourry! What do you think your doing? Hands off you perv!!!  
  
Gourry: But Lina...I'm cold, won't we share our heat together? Please?  
  
Lina: (It's true that I am freezing, but if he is the one who ask for help...why not?) alright, but keep your hand at a decent place, else I'll warm you up with a Dragonslave!  
  
And so, the little group traveled close to each other, the chilling breeze becoming more and more bitter, as if some ice demon was having fun making them suffer...but they finally made it to a town, one covered in snow, with smoke coming out from chimney.  
  
They all ran up as fast as they could to the Inn, entering it and letting out a sight of relief, as the sweet warmth of the fire helped them to recover. They stood up close to it for a long time, before going to ask for a room, and with this, they asked the bartender if he could arrange a tailor for them, since they would need warmer cloth to travel through this land.Then, they sat down at a table, and everyone ate like hungry wolves, even Zelgadis, who's had to carry Amelia and Sylphiel in the last few miles, for they had collapsed from the cold. Lina ordered the place Inn's specialty, polar bear steak along with whale rice and a frozen cake, she ordered it ten times of course.... 


	7. A small problem...

As the group ate Sylphiel, who had finished, went to see if there were any rooms left. When she came back , however, she was blushing an intense shade of red.  
  
Sylphiel: Uuummmmmm...... there seems to be a small problem...  
  
Lina: Whyyll...muffph if fip? Gourry! Give that back!  
  
Sylphiel: Well, there are six of us, including Xellos, and only two rooms left....  
  
Lina: No prob! We'll ask for some cots!  
  
Sylphiel: I asked that already, annnddddd.....  
  
Lina: You don't mean to say.... that is ...I-I... hope you don't mean that there's no cots!  
  
Sylphiel:.........  
  
Lina: Ahhh...no prob! We'll just work something out! Okay, three guys, three girls! It's that simple!  
  
Amelia: But I want to stay with Mr.Zelgadis!!!  
  
Sylphiel: That's what I meant by a small problem...  
  
Zelgadis: There is no way you're making me share a room with that! ( points at Amelia)  
  
Amelia: But, Mr.Zelgadis, this could be a real breakthrough in our relationship!  
  
Zelgadis: We have NO relationship!  
  
Amelia: See what I mean? Pleeaaaasssseeee Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: *sigh* I guess....  
  
Amelia: YYAAYYYYY!!!!  
  
Zel: Nnoooooo!!!!  
  
Lina: But, we'll have to put some people in you're room seeing as we can't have four people in one room...  
  
Zel: YYAAYYYYY!!!!  
  
Amelia:Nnoooooo!!!!  
  
The night passed uneventfully (if you can count what happened last night uneventful), and the group was on their way once again.  
  
Gourry: Lina, how much longer until we get there?  
  
Lina: YOU ASKED ME THAT 10 SECONDS AGO! WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!  
  
Gourry: Oh.... Lina, Ho-  
  
Lina: SHUT UUPPPP!  
  
She then procedes to beat up Gourry  
  
Amelia: Hit number 27 and counting...  
  
Sylphiel: Miss Lina! You might really hurt Gourry!  
  
Lina: YOU SHUT UP TOO!  
  
Sylphiel: Uummm...alright...  
  
(Xellos appears)  
  
Xellos: Hello once again!  
  
Zel: SMF...  
  
Gourry: What does that mean?  
  
Zel: Sadistic Masochist Fruitcake.  
  
Xellos: (fake pouting) You're not too nice.  
  
Lina: Oh and like you'll win a Nobel Peace Prize!  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, maybe we should watch where we're going...  
  
Lina: Huh? ( looks ahead) 


	8. Uh oh.......

In front of Lina, there was a strange phenomena occurring, the ice was falling, as an huge crater forming in front of them, but strange enough, it seemed to form a symmetric design, in the shape of a stars...suddenly, a very powerful winds was ejected from this crater, accompanied by snow, particle of ice swirling around, some of them striking at them!  
  
Gourry and Zelgadis put themselves fast in front of Lina and Amelia, Sylphiel ran beside Gourry too, putting a magic barrier to cover them. Xellos just smiled and disappeared.  
  
Zelgadis: Amelia, strengthen Sylphiel barrier!  
  
Amelia: ok!  
  
Lina: Zel, what is this thing?  
  
Zelgadis: I have no idea either...  
  
Lina: maybe...maybe if we managed to cause an explosion in the center of it, it would cancel whatever it is that cause this tempest...but if I cast a fire spell at this, it risk to revert back because of the winds!  
  
Zelgadis: Maybe I can make some sort of tunnel through it with a wind spell...  
  
Lina: right, let's give it a try!  
  
As Sylphiel and Amelia let go the magical barrier:  
  
Zelgadis: DIEM WINDS! (A blast of winds caused some sort of internal cyclone that went through the center of the typhoon, showing some sort of black crystal in the center of the crater)  
  
Lina: Gaav Flare!!! (A crimson ball of fire flew in the wind tunnel caused by Zel spell, and blasted away the black crystal, as Amelia and Sylphiel put back the magic barrier.) Blasts of ice smashed against the barrier, as the winds spread all around, then stopped.  
  
Amelia and Sylphiel let fade the barrier. The winds gone, the visions was clear again, and the little group, (except for Xellos who was gone, and Gourry who was playing rocks paper scissors with a polar bear) saw blue form moving quickly around the crater, there was about two dozen of them.  
  
Amelia: hey...what are those things?  
  
Zelgadis: it looks like...icicle demon.  
  
Lina: Hey that's right! What are they doing there?  
  
Xellos: (coming out of nowhere, eating a vanilla ice cream cone) yum...it would appear...humm...that this was a magical portal on...yummm...the planar sphere of ice, those demon must have traveled through this portal...miam...you want a bite?  
  
The demons where gathering in a compact group, then, one of them pointed an icy finger in their direction, letting out an ear piercing scream.  
  
Zelgadis: look like we have to fight them...  
  
Lina: Okay everyone, attack them with fire, be careful, don't let them touch you!  
  
Gourry: (looking at the situation at last) Hmm...Why?  
  
Zelgadis: If they touch you, they will take away your body heat, and that is how they feed.  
  
Gourry: Oh...who are they again?  
  
Lina: Gourry you jelly fish brain, stop talking and start fighting!!!  
  
Gourry: But... I don't know how to use fire spell...  
  
Lina: they are DEMON! Use your sword of light dammit!  
  
Gourry: Ok! I sure know how to do this! (And on this, he ran in direction of the demon shouting; LIGHT COME FORTH)  
  
Zel, already in the middle of the creature, fencing them off with is sword, crimson fire running upon the blade. Zel: Don't cast huge fire spell, you'd cause an avalanche by melting the snow!!!  
  
Amelia: but...what do I do then? (She is fighting with martial arts against them) well, maybe...she cast mini fireball an hold them in their fist, when she strike an enemy, she melt the mini fireball in their chest, then made them explode.  
  
Gourry arrived in close combat and slashed is way through the beasts, evading their icy sharp claws.  
  
Sylphiel kept casting small magic shield, deflecting the multiple freeze arrows that the demon were casting.  
  
Lina cast Flare Arrows, destroying the Freeze Arrows too, or melting into the ice demon.  
  
Lina: Huh, this will take forever!!!  
  
Xellos: (Whispering in Lina ear) Then why don't you take them all down with a big fire spell?  
  
Lina: Eek! Don't ever do that again! ( strikes him) Hmm...Hey guy's, got any ideas how to prevent the snow from melting if we cast a huge fire spell?  
  
Sylphiel: Maybe...maybe if I cast a magic barrier on the snow...but the explosion risk to melt the snow around it anyway...  
  
Zelgadis: Maybe...what if we levitate ahead of them, and cast all a fireball in a triangular fashion, the mid air explosion should be enough to destroy those creature while not causing an avalanche with Sylphiel's barrier...  
  
Lina: Yeah, good idea Zel!  
  
Gourry: (fencing down an other ice demon) Err, I'm sort of totally lost here...what do I do?  
  
Lina: You just shut up and get out of the way!  
  
As Lina and the other start levitating ahead of the screaming demons, Gourry grabbed onto Lina.  
  
Lina: Hey, lemme go you jerk!!!  
  
Gourry: Huh...no way!  
  
Sylphiel: The barrier is done!  
  
Everyone: Okay, here comes, FIREBALL!  
  
The three fireballs explode against each other, creating a huge ball of fire which heat concentrate onto the ice demon, who start to melt, while the snow behind Sylphiel barrier remain relatively intact.  
  
Lina: At last! Those demons where really a pain in the...  
  
Zelgadis: Yeah, I wonder where they came from?  
  
Xellos: Err, actually, I thought the journey was a little boring, so I asked a friend who lives nearby if he couldn't make it more fun...  
  
Lina: Why you!!! Megando Flare!!!  
  
Everyone else: No, don't!!!!  
  
Zel: Too late...  
  
BOOOMMMMM  
  
Everyone turn to face the mountain with a huge sweatdrops, as the snow start falling in their direction. 


	9. Separated Once Again...

1 Separated Once Again…  
  
  
  
Yay!!! Some people reviewed!!!! Well, as promised, here's the next part of our little story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. (Pulls out gun) Yet.  
  
Thanks to: Vega Knight, who helped write the story. The people who reviewed. (Thank you!!!)  
  
  
  
Lina: RUN!! Er.. FLY!  
  
Everyone starts casting a Ray-Wing spell execpt for Gourry who can't use magic.  
  
Gourry: (calling upwards) Hey guys! You forgot about me!  
  
(He's quickly overtaken by the avalanche.)  
  
Sylphiel: MASTER GOURRY!!!!  
  
She starts flying downwards and ,she too, is overtaken.  
  
Lina: Sylphiel!  
  
(Does same thing.)  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina!!!  
  
(once again, same thing)  
  
Zelgadis: Ame- ... er.. GET BACK HERE!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Lina awoke, she found herself alone. Dark, quiet and cold in a place of solid ice. She quickly debated with herself about a fire-ball , which would give her heat but melt the ice, or a light spell which would give off less heat, more light.  
  
Deciding on the light spell, she took a look around and quickly caught her breath.  
  
Monsters, imprisoned in crystals, each with a look on their faces of horror and surprise, surrounded her. Lina calmed herself back down and looked for a place to exit. She got an idea, and decided to test it out. If it worked, she'd get out and look for the others. If it didn't... well she just didn't want to think about it.  
  
--------------------Amelia------------------  
  
Amelia walked down a large corridor with slightly transparent doors on either side. She talked to herself to keep her panic down, and her spirits up.  
  
' I wonder where Miss. Lina and the others got to. I hope they're okay...'  
  
Suddenly , without her noticing it, there was a scraping sound from behind her. Following a sixth sense, she turned around slowly...  
  
-----------------Gourry---------------------  
  
Following Gourry was a rumble like an earthquake. It wasn't a monster.  
  
It was his stomach.  
  
' I wonder if it's possible to eat ice to survive around here...'  
  
Suddenly he got an idea. A stupid one, but it was edible.  
  
' Snow cones!' Using his Sword of Light, he cut a small piece of ice and ground it up with another one.  
  
Reaching into a small pocket, he pulled out a small canteen, which had tea in it,and he put the ice in it and ate. He walked along, eating, wonder why he was split up from the others...  
  
-------------------Sylphiel-----------------  
  
'Master Gourry!!!'  
  
Sylphiel called out into the darkness. She hoped Gourry would call back, but no answer came.  
  
'*sigh* If miss Lina was here. She'd know what to do!'  
  
Sylphiel tried a few times to cast a light spell and eventually got one to work. She walked into disappearing darkness with the hopes of find the others. Discovering a hallway, she walked in. Ahead of her, she heard a sound of something talking. Excited that it might be one of her comrades, she began to run foward, but stopped in her tracks.  
  
'What if it's a monster?'  
  
After trying to collect together her courage, she stopped her light spell and stepped forward boldly.  
  
------------------Amelia--------------------  
  
Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
She turned around as something stepped towards her.  
  
'FIRE-BALL!'  
  
Whatever it was, it shot up a shield.  
  
'Miss. Amelia?'  
  
'Huh? Miss. Sylphiel?'  
  
Sylphiel stepped forward as Amelia gave a sigh of relief.  
  
'Miss. Sylphiel! I've been looking everywhere for you and the others!'  
  
'We had better get moving and look for the others.'  
  
'You're right!'  
  
The two walked forward with spirits even higher now that they had more protection with their combined power.  
  
------------------Lina--------------------  
  
'It worked!'  
  
The plan Lina had though up was using a low power Fire- ball to slowly melt the ice without it caving to make a crawl space. She shuffled through and found herself not outside, but in another room.  
  
'Jeez! How big is this place?!'  
  
She started looking around with her light spell and eventually came across huge mound of snow blocking her path.  
  
'Great. I'll have to dig now!'  
  
But just as she was saying that, she noticed a something sticking out of the snow mound. Taking a step forward, she pulled it out, and looked at it.  
  
It was Zelgadis's sword.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. The End of A Fight

1 The End of a Fight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. That's it.  
  
Special Thanks: Vega Knight, who wrote a ton of the story (along with me of course! ^_~). And all the people who reviewed!  
  
  
  
As promised, here is the next part! By the way, what would you rate the story so far?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina slowly buckled Zels sword to her belt so she wouldn't drop it. Thoughts of her friend being dead would be so impossible to her if she had thought it before the avalanche.  
  
But now that impossiblity was ,in fact possible, she didn't now what to think of it. If Zel was buried in snow, than there was a good chance he had suffocated. She reminded herself that he was pretty tough and could take most problems that were thrown at him.  
  
But for now she decided that she'd melt that mound of snow. If Zel was in there, he might need help.  
  
--------------------Zelgadis--------------------------------  
  
Zel didn't now how long he was out for; it was impossible for him to tell because of the dark. Right when he was about to get up though, he heard a shuffling noise.  
  
Taking a quick look around, he saw the position he was in.  
  
There were two monsters, but because of the darkness, he could only see their silhouettes.  
  
One was small and in humanoid shape, the other, was large, and from the looks of it, was a huge werewolf.  
  
'If I didn't know better, I'd have thought he was part giant.' Zel thought in spite of his predicament and headache.  
  
He inched his hand to where his sword should have been, but found nothing. And since his magic was so powerful, he couldn't use it unless he wanted to cause another avalanche. And, of course, he didn't. It seemed his only choice was to waiting for his enemies to show themselves  
  
with the low chances of his friends coming to save him. (But this is a Slayers fic right? ^_^) Suddenly the smaller of the monsters used a light spell, and for once, he could see his enemy.  
  
'That namagomi!'  
  
  
  
Zelgadis: (He smirks) Elmekia Lance!  
  
A huge green flash come out and strike the monster behind Xellos, (Zel sent it at maximum power), the monster growled but resisted.  
  
Zel: My astral power won't blow up the mountain, unlike yours...how do you think you will capture me, with your bare hands?  
  
Xellos: Do not resist me, you know how strong I am don't you?  
  
Zelgadis: You underestimate me, because you are a monster doesn't mean you are stronger than me, I have fought Shabranigdo, remember?  
  
Xellos: You asked for it... *open his eyes with an evil glare*  
  
(Xellos and the other monster dissapear as Zel starts chanting a spell. Xellos and his henchman appear behind and in front of him at the same time, Zel let go is spell...RA-TILT!!! the monster who was in front of him, get caught in the explosion, and is blown up rather harshly, while Xellos strikes with his staff. Zelgadis casts an Elmekia lance, it is canceled by a barrier in front of Zellos, who is smiling...  
  
Zel: What do you want from me Xellos!?  
  
Xellos:(smile broadens) I'm afraid THAT is...a secret!  
  
Lina had met up with Amelia and Sylphiel and together they had found Gourry. When Lina told everyone about Zels sword, Amelia started crying right away.  
  
'It doesn't mean he's dead Amelia! Maybe he just lost his sword in the fall.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina replayed that moment in her head a million times, and yet she still couldn't believe what she herself had said.  
  
When they came to the spot where Lina found his sword, they started digging right away.  
  
'He might be in a room across this pile of snow.'  
  
'Ah.. Miss Lina, I think we might have a small problem here.' Sylphiel added timidly.  
  
'Huh? What is it?'  
  
'Umm There's solid ice here and we can't get through...'  
  
'No prob. GOURRY!!!'  
  
'Yeah, Lina?'  
  
'Sword of Light, solid ice, I think you know what to do.'  
  
'Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh... Actually, I don't know.'  
  
'Baka...' Lina muttered under her breath.  
  
Then she took his Sword of Light and proceeded to cut up the ice. When she broke through, she saw a scene involving what appeared to be the end of a fight, Xellos, a Werewolf, and Zelgadis.  
  
Only Zel was on the ground.  
  
Not moving. 


	11. Aftereffects

Aftereffects  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.  
  
Thanks: Vega Knight, who wrote the story with me. And to everyone who reviewed. ^_^  
  
Lina: Xellos? What are you doing?  
  
Xellos: *Mutters* DARN! (He fires a blast of energy, disintegrating the werewolf)  
  
Xellos: Ho! Hello there, I found him there, and a werewolf was attacking him, so, I rushed to his defense, but it was already too late!  
  
Amelia: Ho! How terrible!  
  
She rushed to Zelgadis, starting to heal the wounds, Sylphiel helping her.  
  
Gourry: A werewolf had beaten Zel? HO! He didn't have his sword! That's it. Okay!  
  
Lina: (Notices that Xellos seemed hurt, now, she KNEW no werewolf could have hurt him) She decided to take him apart.  
  
Lina: Hey Xellos, how did you get this? (She pointed out one of his wounds.)  
  
Xellos: Ho, there was a powerful shaman with the werewolf, and he casted a strong astral spell at me but I took care of HIM!  
  
Lina: Is that so...?  
  
Xellos: Yeah, honest!  
  
(Lina decided to let it go for now, until she can see what he really was planning)  
  
Lina: Ho, alright, anyway, where are we now? his place doesn't look right...  
  
Amelia: Alright, the wounds are healed...but he didn't regain conscienceness...  
  
Sylphiel: Holy Ceifed, what is happening here? 


	12. Nothing Too Bad

Nothing Too Bad  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Slayers. Wish I did though...  
  
Out of nowhere, a huge portal had opened up in the middle of the floor.  
Xellos: Bye bye!  
And with that, he disappeared.  
Lina: Just Beast Master calling him.  
Suddenly Zelgadis woke up and started looking around.  
Amelia: What happend with you and Xellos?  
But Zelgadis was already leaving.  
Lina: Hey! Wait up!  
Everyone started running after him.  
Lina: What DID happen?  
Zelgadis was ignoring them, and started casting Ra-Tilts all over the place. He eventually broke through the ice and they all flew through into the cold air.  
Lina: Free! Lets go eat!  
Gourry: Yeah, lets go! I'm so hungry!  
Zel: I think I know where Xellos went. I'm going after him.  
  
With that, he summoned a Ray-Wing and flew off.  
  
Lina: I think that some one should go after him in case he gets hurt.  
(Everyone looks at Sylphiel)  
Sylphiel: Why ME!?!?  
Lina: Because if he gets hurt, SOMEONE will have to heal him.  
Amelia: Yeah! PLEASE do it Miss Sylphiel!  
'Fine, I'll go...'  
Lina: Oh, and take his sword with you. He might need it.  
  
Syphiel flew off after Zel, knowing something ALWAYS goes wrong. 


	13. The Icicle Tower

The Icicle Tower  
  
Disclaimer: Neither me or Vega Knight (who wrote a bunch of this story) own Slayers! If we did, we would be rich by now!  
  
  
  
Zelgadis flew on the mountain path, rage burning within is soul. He wanted to avenge the insult Xellos had done to him. He had enough with this fruitcake, he knew that he must have fled to the tower, and this was right where he was headed. When he saw more packs of those ice demons, having lost control, he cast a earth powell (giant magma burst) through the snow, engulfing the creatures, while the melted snow caused another avalanche, mist coming everywhere.  
  
Zelgadis, smirked, going unoticed through this mist, as the ice guardian of the towers try to disconcern what is going on, but they are blinded by it.  
  
Sylphiel, flew behind Zelgadis, wondering what have make him so angry that he don't dicern the flaw in his plan, okay, they won't see him through the mist, but in the same time, those explosion alerted them.  
  
Zelgadis aproached the tower, not seeing an entry, he stop for a second wondering, when Sylphiel arrived behind him.  
  
Zelgadis: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Sylphiel: Everyone wanted me to follow you, they said you might need my healing and protection spell, besides, you forgot this...  
  
Zelgadis takes his sword, nodding his head in a way to thank her.  
  
Zel: Thanks, I could indeed need your help.  
  
Sylphiel: So, hem, how are we going in there?  
  
He turned in the direction of the Icicle tower  
  
Zel: stand back.  
  
He points his sword toward the sky shouting...FIREBALL! The sword start to blaze, with the energy of the fire magic, as he revert is blade in the direction of the tower wall, he strike an oblique movement, the fire growing on his sword flying in the direction of the wall.  
  
Zel: PHOENIX WINGS!  
  
The fireball he casted slowly take the form of a huge fire bird, blazing with fire energy, it go right through the ice wall, then the whole tower, going out on the other side, before finishing is flight into the eternal snow, mist coming out from where it buried, filling the entire area around the tower.  
  
Sylphiels' jaw dropped open, wondering what exactly did he just did, but shrugging, she followed him as he enter through the hole in the tower, mist filing it, cloaking them from the enemy eyes.  
  
While Sylphiel and Zelgadis had met, Lina and the others were entering the town.  
  
Lina: Those bandits had more money than I thought!  
  
Gourry: Can we spend it ALL on food?  
  
Lina (smirking): I don't see why not!  
  
They entered the inn with the idea that they were going to spend the money by getting some rooms, food, and provisions for they're adventure. But, the plan didn't quite turn out that way...  
  
The owner of the resturant had no idea that this was THE Lina Inverse. (I pity him) So he offered them a deal.  
  
*If I make their price low, they'll tell they're friends about us and I'll have more customers!*  
  
Owner: Tell yeah what, I'll give you our deluxe. You'll have as many rooms as you'll need, free food, which includes breakfast, lunch, AND dinner, for the low price of 2 gold pieces!  
  
Lina (stars in her eyes): Really!?  
  
Owner: Yup!  
  
Lina: Let's go get a table!  
  
  
  
---------------------------2 hours later--------------------------  
  
Owner: I'm ruined!  
  
Lina and Gourry had eaten the resturants' 3 year food supply.  
  
Lina: I'm tired. Let's go to bed!  
  
Having already been told their room numbers, the group trudged up to bed, leaving the waitresses to clean up the mess, and comfort the crying Owner.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zelgadis was running through the corridor, slashing nearby demons with is enchanted sword, Sylphiel was running beside him, deflecting some magic attacks from demon who had the time to cast them. Zelgadis seemed really mad, already he hated Xellos, but it was the first time he dared attacking him, now, he had enough!  
  
Zelgadis: (thinking while he ran through the tower's corridor) Damn Damn Damn! I was all quiet, pursuing my quest without the usual insanity, and now THEY show up, and I end up fighting with this mazoku fruitcake!  
  
A demon fired freeze arrows in his direction, Zel rolled below it, and fire an Elmekia lamp through his blade, disintegrating the demon.  
  
Zel keep on thinking: but I am not as weak as before fruit cake, just you wait, I'll show you how strong I really am!  
  
Going through three demons, slashing furiously, they all crumbled on the floor.  
  
Sylphiel: Hey mister Zelgadis! Wait for me!!! *puff *puff *puff!* No fair! I'm not a part blue demon you know!  
  
Zelgadis stopped his run and turned in the direction of Sylphiel, she didn't have time to stop and she ran in him, he took a step left and stopped her, taking her in his arms.  
  
Sylphiel: Why...why did you stop...*puff puff* (Started blushing as Zel put her back on her feet)  
  
Zelgadis: Lady Sylphiel, maybe you should go back, the coming battle will be very dangerous, I do not want you to get exposed...  
  
Sylphiel: (leaningup on the wall) *puff*.*puff* No way! I promised I would help you, beside, what would master Gourry think of me if I left you alone against a mazoku as strong as Xellos Metallium?  
  
Zelgadis: As you wish, but please be careful.  
  
Sylphiel: Right!  
  
So, they resume their run into the icicle tower, aiming for the top. But then, as they finish climbing up the stairs, a dark shadow appeared before them... 


	14. Reaching The Top

Reaching The Top  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. What's the point of putting these up? It IS called FAN FICTION.net. Ah, well…  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter is a little short, but it's for suspense! ^__^ The next part will be in the chapter that I'm putting up right after this one.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Amelia: Gee… miss Lina, mister Gourry, don't you think your going a bit too far?  
  
Lina: What do you mean?  
  
Gourry: yeah?  
  
Amelia: (points out to a mountain of food the inn keeper stocked from the near grocery, and that is now standing on their table.)  
  
You are getting a bit abusive on the innkeepers generous offer, it's not kind...and what is not kind is not good, and if it's not good, then, it's evil! I can not allow you to pursue those evil act miss Lina! And…ouch! (Lina just hit her on the head)  
  
Lina: Alright, alright, I need to watch my weight anyway! Come on Gourry, I'm sure we can find something fun to do in here, maybe a bandit gang could offer us their treasure or something!  
  
Gourry: Uh...okay!  
  
Amelia: hey, wait for me!! Leaving me behind is unjust!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they made their way through the tower, they never stopped to notice the shadow behind them.  
  
Sylphiel: How big *gasp* is this *pant* tower anyway!  
  
Zel: We should be near the top soon.  
  
Syl: Good!  
  
After a few more hours of walking, Sylphiel started talking again.  
  
Sylphiel: I thought you said that we'd be near the top soon!  
  
They had slowed their pace to a walk, much to Zel's annoyance.  
  
Zel: And we will be! It's just a little lon-  
  
He had suddenly stopped in front of a giant oak door.  
  
Sylphiel cast cast a spell that gave them back their energy, and after preparing themselves, stepped through the door.  
  
When their eyes accustomed to the dark, what they saw wasn't Xellos. It wasn't Beast Master either.  
  
It was something worse.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	15. Dareitori jama iwa sasenaRemove

Dareitori jama iwa sasenaï/Never let anyone get in your way!  
  
Discaimer: I don't own Slayers. I'm getting sick of typing these disclaimers.  
  
Zelgadis grasped the hilt of is sword as Sylphiel let out a gasp of horror as they saw a blue haired and green eyed warrior girl and a gray cloaked taller man both flanking an enormous dark armored man whose eyes flared red under is helm, sat on a throne in the center of the room...  
  
Zelgadis: Dynast Gosherra!  
  
Sylphiel: O my god Ceifeid! A dark lord!  
  
Sherra: Ha ha ha ha ha...! Welcome! Welcome to the icicle tower! Surely you will stay for the night; it's so cold outside...  
  
Zelgadis: Damn you! This legend about a copy of the Claire bible being here was a lie isn't it? It was meant to lure us here...what do you want from me?  
  
Dynast: (talking with a deep guttural voice) you are to be bait for Lina Inverse of course...taking the 5 of you at once is too risky, my estimated colleague already proved that...that is why we separated you, we will capture you here, keeping you barely alive, so we can use you for the ultimate demise of Lina Inverse...Lord Shabrinigdo need her, and I will bring her to him...FOR THE TIME OF IS RESURECTION AS COME! Sherra, Drake, capture them, keep at least one of them alive, but you can mutilate them as much as you want...  
  
Sherra and Drake: Yes my lord, understood!  
  
And on this, the wall of the room start to blur, as a red star start flashing in the center of the floor, and the five of them are teleported to other planes, in a gigantic arena, as Sherra, and Drake (Dynast priest) are both preparing for battle, Dynast, still sit on a gigantic throne, raise is iron gloved hand, a big crowd of ice demon, minor mazoku and other monster from this plane, all gathered around the arena stop yelling their piercing cries.  
  
Dynast: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly Lina stopped eating.  
  
A minute ago she thought she'd sensed some pretty powerful magic being used.  
  
She shrugged it off thinking it was her imagination.  
  
Then she felt it again.  
  
She realized it was coming from the direction Zel and Sylphiel had flown to.  
  
She felt her gut instinct kicking in and she knew it wasn't indigestion.  
  
She NEVER got indigestion.  
  
She told the others to come with her and that she would tell them on the way. She threw some coins on the table; enough to pay for three of their large sized meals.  
  
Amelia noticed this, and remembered how Lina never paid. She decided that this must be pretty important, and followed the others.  
  
They all left and Ray-Winged out of there.  
  
While flying, Lina told them what she had felt, and Amelia started praying for Zels and Sylphs safety.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The one named Drake started to move in the direction of Zelgadis, as Sherra, drawing her sword, started turning around towards Sylphiel.  
  
Then, she quickly closed the distance, sword slashing fiercely, as sSlphiel struggled to defend with her staff.  
  
Drake drew out a strangely shaped morning star, and started swinging it, striking like a whip, blasting huge mass of rock where it struck.  
  
The crowd go wild as the first spell start top fuse, as the steel start to strike against the steel, as the first blood start to pour, as a blinding light flash, as all become silent... 


	16. The Fight Continues

The Fight Continues  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Every time I type that, I get more annoyed.  
  
As they flew along, Lina and Amelia were keeping track of where they were going by watching out for the bodies of monsters that littered the ground now and then.  
  
Lina: Well, at least we know where we're going...  
  
Amelia: Miss. Lina, can I fly ahead to see if I can see anything in the distance?  
  
Lina: Amelia, if you leave then I might drop Gourry!  
  
Gourry: Drop who?  
  
Lina: I wasn't talking to YOU!  
  
Amelia, looking down sees a roadside restuarant. She quickly thought of a new tactic.  
  
Amelia: Hey Miss. Lina! There's a restuarant down there! Should we stop to eat?  
  
Lina: FOOOOOOOOOD!  
  
She immediatly starts swooping down dragging Gourry and Amelia after her. Once inside, they order their food (with the exception of Amelia) and begin eating.  
  
Amelia: I think I'll go use the ladies room quickly.  
  
She sweatdropped realizing that the two were too busy eating, and that there was no need for any excuses.  
  
She left the restaurant, and flew of in the direction that their two other companions had gone. Since she was alone, there was no extra wait to carry therefore a much faster flight, easily managing to recover the time she had wasted by using that last distraction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The blinding light was gone, Sherra was standing on the ground, smoke was coming of her body, as she tried to get back on her feet...  
  
'The Dragon Slave!' she muttered 'How could a shrine priestess...'  
  
Sylphiel: You made an error by underestimating us, the years have passed, and we progressed...  
  
Zelgadis: She's right, we are far from the level we where those years ago...and Sylphiel could already use the Dragon Slave 4 years ago...  
  
Dynast: I had enough of this! Drake, shut that nasty mouth of his.  
  
Drake: Now, I will destroy you!  
  
Zel: getting serious huh? Alright, let's get serious!  
  
Zel lifted his sword in front of him, as Drake levitated , dark energy starting to gather around him, Zel concentrated on his blade, as blue fire started to merge with it, Drake released is spell: DARK SHATTER! A circle of black waves fused from is extended hand, centered around a huge black rays.  
  
Having concentrated is astral energy around is blade, Zelgadis was preparing a powerful spell, who was familiar to Sylphiel, but she couldn't really make it out.  
  
Zelgadis: controller of destiny, you who goes, gather into my blade, become my power and my strengh, become one with my spirit and cleanse the darkness with your ultimate strength! The evolution of the Ra-Tilt:  
  
BAHAMUT FLARE!  
  
A gigantic Dragon-like wave of blue and white energy fused from is extended sword, blasted against the black wave, blue flame fighting against black ray, tossing them aside, in the direction of Drake, The Dragonic Wave opened it's mouth, surrounding him…  
  
-----------------  
  
Amelia flew along, not spotting anything for quite some time, when all of a sudden, she saw a tower in the distance.  
  
Amelia: If I'm going to go in that tower, I'd better go get miss Lina first. She thought, heading back in the direction she came from.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at the restaurant...  
  
Lina: Amelia said she was only going to the bathroom. She should have been back by now...  
  
A waitress, hearing the remark, couldn't help butting in.  
  
Waitress: You mean that black haired girl you were with? I saw her leave quite some time ago.  
  
Lina: *outraged* HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?  
  
Waitress: *trying not to make her even more angry, suddenly realizing who they were* Well, I heard her say something and then leave! I couldn't hear WHAT she said because of the noise level!  
  
Lina threw some coins on the table, grabbed Gourry, and ran though the door.  
  
Behind her, the waitress released the breath she didn't realized she had been holding.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
By now, Amelia was only a couple of miles away from the restaurant, when he spotted a flying object coming towards her.  
  
Squinting against the bright sunlight, she realized what she looking at.  
  
There, in the not-too-far distance, was a Lina Inverse, so angry, she could kill somebody from fright just by looking at her face. Since Amelia was slightly used to this look, she only wobbled a bit in the air. Quickly saying her prayers, she approached the enraged sorceress.  
  
Lina: *fireball glowing in her hands* I'll give you 2 seconds to explain why I had to pay that last meal only for most of the precious food to be left there!  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, I-  
  
Lina: Too late!  
  
Four miles away, visitors at the restaurant could feel a huge earthquake, and wondered what it was.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zel was standing there, half smiling, sword in ready position, as the blue and white power of the gigantic Dragon-like energy engulfed the dark priest in its jaw, disintegrating him not leaving even ashes...then he fell to one knee, gasping and breathing heavily for the sheer exertion of a Ra-Tilt of such a magnitude  
  
Sylphiel rushed to his side, casting a quick healing on him, to give him back some energy.  
  
He got back on his feet, and they both looked at the dark throne, as they saw that Dynast Gosherra war getting up at last...  
  
His dark shapes was overwhelming, the fire like eyes, burning through his helm, where sending chill down their spines, his voice rose, like the icy embrace of death:  
  
'So, you managed to beat both of my generals...impressive, to say the least...but your meaningless struggle ends here.'  
  
and on this, he raised his hands, and a packs of blacks rays fused at lightning fast speed, swirling in a deadly whirlwind, clashing against the magical barrier Sylphiel quickly raised, strengthened by Zel wind barrier. Both of them where struggling hard to keep their barrier raised, as Dynast night tentacle clashed against and against on the barrier, their arms where trembling under the exertion, as the demonic laughter of the dark lord kept echoing in the arena.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group flew along in silence- Amelia not wanting Lina's temper to flare up again. Finally, Lina broke the silence.  
  
Lina: Amelia, when you were out here, did you see anything?  
  
Amelia (in a quiet voice): Ummmm... I did see a tower in the distance...  
  
Lina: Good enough!  
  
Once again they flew along,in silence, in fear of Lina's wrath. 


	17. Omega Cross

Omega Cross  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Slayers, I would be rich. I'm not.  
  
Zel and Sylph where in a VERY bad position, with the dark lord sending blast after blast of dark energy striking against their shield, they knew they could not hold on much longe Zel, knowing very well that he made a huge mistake by coming here, though it was the time to try his last card, and make a run for it...or die trying.  
  
Zel: (struggling to defend against the dark lords attacks) Hurrghh....Sylph… can you maintain the barrier a few second and drop it when I...AAARRGHHH... tell you...?  
  
Sylph:..Huuuu...I...can…haaa...try...but not for long...what are you going to do? A....YYHHHAAAAA...Ra Tilt, even powered up, will not hurt him enough.  
  
Zel: (having let down his magic barrier, Sylphiel holding out with the pain) I have still one ace in my hands, the secret technique that I mastered on Asguard Mountain.  
  
As he was talking, he held his blade vertically before him, blinding energy channeling into it, its magical aura grew at a gigantic pace.  
  
Destruction farther than Creation.  
  
Power beyond Imagination,  
  
Spirit who wander beyond the boundaries of time and space,  
  
Lend me your strength.  
  
I call upon you, and on every bit of magical and physical energy I possess.  
  
Obey me and destroy all those who oppose me, the ultimate sword skills,  
  
(making a sign to Sylphiel who let down her barrier with a sigh of relief)  
  
OMEGA CROSS!  
  
A blinding light of pure white energy flowed from his blade, this one serving as a mediator between his body and the surrounding universe, as all his power was thrown out at once, in the form of a gigantic sword shaped cross, disintegrating all that was before it, at unimaginable speed.  
  
Dynast was caught in it, unable to teleport fast enough. It crashed through his magical barrier, and struck him head on...  
  
A moment passed, was it a minute? A second? Who knew... Dynast was down, struggling to get back on his feet, coughing blood, and cursing. Zel was down too, all his energy drained from his body, he had barely the strength left to whisper: 'Go Sylphiel. Run as fast as you can, before he recovers...' (then he passed out)  
  
As Dynast Gosherra was losing control over is power, the stage of the arena became blurred, as they where all brought back into the last stage of the Icicle tower.  
  
Sylphiel, casting a Levitation spell, took the unconscious body of Zel in her arms, and started flying as fast as she could, to escape the dark terror that was slowly gaining back it's strength behind her, flying like if her life was at stake (which was obviously the case (((_^)) ) using what was left of her magic to blow through the wall when following the corridor was too long. Until she saw the light at the end of a long tunnel... 


	18. Unfold, Beyond The Darkstar!

()xxxx||:::::::::::::::::::::::~~~UNFOLD, BEYOND THE DARKSTAR!~~~:::::::::::::::::::::::||xxxx()  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers… -_-* I HATE having to say that in EVERY chapter…  
  
  
  
Lina, Amelia, and Gourry had just entered the tower Amelia had seen when...  
  
BANG!  
  
.... they literally bumped into Sylphiel.  
  
Lina: ...itai....  
  
Gourry: (Not suffering from a headache because of his lack of brains) Hiya, Sylphiel!  
  
Sylphiel: (Forgetting the huge pain in her head from bashing into Amelia) Master Gourry!!!  
  
Amelia: Hello Miss Sylph- (Notices an unconcious Zelgadis) MR. ZELGADIS!!!!!  
  
Lina: What happened to him!?  
  
Sylphiel: Long story. Let's get OUT OF HERE!  
  
Lna: Ummm...okay.... Ray-Wing!  
  
--------------------Couple of Hours Later-------------------------  
  
Amelia: So Dynast did this him!?!? I SHALL SMASH HIM WITH THE IRON FIST OF JUSTICE!!! (Strikes a pose)  
  
Gourry: Ano... Can you repeat the whole thing again Sylphiel?  
  
Everybody sweatdrops and face-vaults to the floor.  
  
The group was currently in an inn that Lina and Gourry hadn't completely wrecked by financial means because of their unusually large appetites. They had gotten a couple of rooms so that they could put Zelgadis in one until he awoke.  
  
Lina: Gourry, how come you can never follow anything unless it's with food!?  
  
Gourry: FOOD!? WHERE!?!  
  
Lina: I rest my case...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Zel awakened in a dark and silent room...silent? Not for his ultra sensitive ears, he could ears the talking on the first floor of the inn...the song of the wind outside, the scream of a lonely cat, and... something else. Footsteps...footsteps coming from the roof, soft, like as someone was trying very hard to conceal them. Feeling yet a little weak, but still having recovered most of his strength, Zelgadis got up, taking his sword, and head for the window. All the while, thinking:  
  
"I used far too much energy, I wasn't supposed to lose consciousness, what is the point of beating up your enemies if you are left to the mercy of any possible henchman after this? But still...I was fighting a Dark Lord, if I hadn't did it at maximal strength, it would not add enough power to take him out...maybe not even to go through his magic shield...I do not control it perfectly yet, I still have a lot to learn, without Sylphiel's help, I might have died there...died even before I found my cure, even before I told HER how I really felt...WHAT AM I THINKING??"  
  
Shaking this thought away, Zel concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
Levitating from the windows, he silently raised to the roof height...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Lina and the other where trying to come up with a plan, sort of the information they knew, except for Gourry, who was dozing off with a contented smile on his face...  
  
Lina: So...if what you told me is correct, Dynast Gausherra, another of the five dark lord, might have found a way to resurrect the Dark Lord again, and he tried to eliminate Zel by luring him with a false rumor of the cleric bible, desirous to take us out one by one, because he fear we might interfere with his plan...(taking a pensive pose)  
  
Amelia: But…but..but I'm tired of fighting dark lords!!! /((-_-))\  
  
Sylphiel: Yeah, there so mean!! ||-_-||  
  
(Thunder suddenly rumble outside)  
  
Sylphiel and Amelia: (clutching each other in their arms) Waaaaa!! *-_-* *- _-*  
  
Lina: Listen up everyone, we can't stay here and do nothing until the monsters come to get us, we have to act!  
  
Amelia: What do you propose miss Lina?  
  
Lina: Let's EAT!  
  
(Everyone face vaulted, except for gourry who awakened at the mention of food)  
  
Sylphiel: But Miss Lina, we just had supper and...  
  
Lina: Well I'm still hungry! And I can't think well with an empty stomach, want to complain?  
  
Sylph: Herr..no, it's alright. (sweatdrop)  
  
Lina: Hey mister! Bring us another today's special for ten! ...You're hungry too Gourry? Make it today's special for 15 then! And bring us this $/$&?!%!!%? dessert already!  
  
  
  
[REFRENCE]  
  
Okay, there was some japanese used in this chapter, so I'll just put up the translation, kay?  
  
Itai – ow. (used by Lina when she bumped in to Sylphiel at the beginning of the chapter)  
  
Ano – Umm… (Used by Gourry after Sylphiel explained everything)  
  
Okay, there wasn't too much reference, but there might be more in future chapters. 


	19. Controlling Amelia

Controlling Amelia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.  
  
When Zelgadis got to the rooftops, he was greeted with the sight he didn't want to see at the moment.  
  
Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss slowly looked over when he got a feeling that someone was watching him. Zel quickly ducked, and the trickster priest fell for it. Turning back to the task at hand, Xelloss quickly took off through the air with a ray- wing. Zelgadis waited until he was out of sight, then floated onto the roof to see what Xel had been doing. He searched quickly for a little while then started walking to the edge of the roof, disappointed that he couldn't find anything to threaten the priest later....  
  
Zel: Whoa! (*small crash*)  
  
....when he tripped.  
  
Zel got up wincing slightly as he looked for the object that had caused the fall.  
  
Looking down, he noticed a small piece of the roof slightly off as if it was a trapdoor that someone had hastily put back.  
  
Maybe it was....  
  
Kneeling down, Zel lifted off the square piece to see if anything was there. He took out a large pouch that was the  
  
size of one of those traveling bags Lina used.  
  
Zel opened it, and took out its contents. Looking at it, he quickly took the bag to run and tell Lina about what he had found.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Amelia: Mister Zelgadis! You're awake!  
  
Amelia was relieved as her friend walked down the stairs. The other patrons stared at this cloaked figure as he hastily joined his friends. Lina and the others only stared at him as he threw a small satchel down on the table amongst the thirty odd plates of food.  
  
Zelgadis: Lina, I need your help with this.  
  
Lina picked up the bag curiously. It was somewhat heavy. Opening the bag, she withdrew a gauntlet. After a few moments of carefully examining it, she finally spoke.  
  
Lina: I see what you mean, Zel. There's some sort of power coming from it. Where'd you come up with this?  
  
Zelgadis slid a chair out and sat down, leaning forward to get a good look at the object.  
  
Zelgadis: Xelloss was snooping around on the roof. He hid this, then left.  
  
Lina: Xelloss rarely ever does anything without a plan. He wouldn't hide something without a reason. Are you sure he didn't see you?  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, projecting her skepticism.  
  
Zelgadis: He didn't seem to. Then again, he may have planned on my finding it.  
  
Gourry snatched the gauntlet from Lina's hands.  
  
Gourry: If you really want to know what it does, why don't you just try it on?  
  
He proceeded to slide his hand into the gauntlet but it was no where close to fitting. He placed it back on the table. Amelia: It seems like it was made for a girl, Miss Lina.  
  
Sylphiel: It could be for that girl we fought before.  
  
Zelgadis: In that case, it could be a powerful weapon, one we could use against Dynast.  
  
Sylphiel: I don't know, Mister Zelgadis. The power I'm sensing... it almost seems... evil.  
  
Lina: Come on, Sylphiel! We're talking about a Dark Lord here! Of course the thing's not going to be good.  
  
Amelia: Still, Sylphiel's right. I can feel it, too, Miss Lina.  
  
Zelgadis crossed his arms and sighed.  
  
Zelgadis: It only fits a girl...  
  
Sylphiel: It never hurts to exercise caution.  
  
Zelgadis: But we have to find out what it does.  
  
Lina frowned.  
  
Lina: One of us is going to have to put it on.  
  
Zelgadis: If it is evil, then we should put it on whoever is least likely to be corrupted.  
  
Everyone, except the ever-confused Gourry, stared at Amelia.  
  
Amelia: Oh, no! I'm not going to...  
  
Lina smiled  
  
Lina: Sorry, Amelia, but you're the one always talking about justice.  
  
Amelia looked down and started to play with her fingers.  
  
Amelia: But...  
  
Lina slammed the gauntlet down in front of the young princess. The redhead had that look on her face that made it seem like she'd grow fangs and Dragon Slave the entire town.  
  
Lina: Do it, Amelia!  
  
Amelia: O-okay!  
  
Apprehensively, she put her shaking hand into the gauntlet. It's metal buckle immediately clamped over her forearm, locking it into place. She jumped up nervously, then calmed down, staring at her hand.  
  
Zelgadis: Well, do you feel any different?  
  
Amelia: No. Not at all.  
  
Lina: Maybe it is just a normal gauntlet after all?  
  
As Lina said this, Amelia raised her arm, palm outstretched, toward Sylphiel.  
  
Sylphiel: Amelia?  
  
Lina: What are you doing?  
  
Suddenly Amelia began to grow pale.  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, I can't control my arm!  
  
Lina jolted up.  
  
Lina: What?!  
  
Light began to gather around Amelia's hand, and the metal on the gauntlet reflected the bright orange glow.  
  
Amelia: FIREBALL!  
  
Sylphiel braced for the attack…  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello! ^_^ Just a little Author note!  
  
Do you guys think we should put more japanese into this fic?  
  
Please put your answer in a review!  
  
Bye! ^_~ 


	20. Rampaging Amelia

1 Rampaging Amelia  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. *SIGH* -_-*  
  
Sylphiel, her eyes wide, tried to mutter her wind barrier, but she was too surprised, and she expected the fireball to strike at her any half-second now. Zelgadis jumped in front of her, trying to cast a magic barrier but didn't have the time. He absorbed the shock of the fireball and was thrown back...He managed to keep his footing, but the flame still hurt him. Sylphiel fell with the blast. She was now getting up and managing a barrier as a flare arrow struck it.  
  
Lina: Gourry, catch her!  
  
Gourry: Huh? Why?  
  
Lina: For Darkgod sake, just do it!  
  
Gourry, not knowing whom Lina meant, just ran forward and picked up Zel.  
  
Zel: Lina said 'pick HER up'! Not HE!!!  
  
Gourry: Ooooooohhh...  
  
He suddenly dropped Zel, who made a HUGE thunk when he hit the ground, and ran to pick up a girl. He suddenly stopped, thought about which girl to pick up, and just picked up all three.  
  
Sylphiel: *Turning various shades of crimson*  
  
Lina: GOURRY NO BAKA!!!!!  
  
Amelia: Uh oh!  
  
Right then, Amelia's hand flew to Gourry's temple, and unleashed a fireball.  
  
Thoroughly toasted Gourry: *Coughs*  
  
Suddenly Lina realized something. The power in the gauntlet that Amelia was wearing increased its power dramatically. All of a sudden, without warning, Amelia jumped out of Gourry's arms, and ran out the door, yelling something about the gauntlet controlling her whole body, and something about 'Zelgadis-chan'.  
  
Zelgadis: Amelia's whole body is controlled by a mad evil gauntlet created for a Female Amazon Mazoku...? Waaaaahhh!!! (((_+))  
  
Sylphiel is still blushing deeply in Gourry's arms while Lina proceeded beating him into a bloody pulp.  
  
Zelgadis, gathering is courage (for he know he is gonna need a lot of it) Exited the inn and ran after her into the night.  
  
Zelgadis charged out into the night, with the hopes of catching up with Amelia before she did anything to damage the city or herself.  
  
As he ran along the dark streets, the few people who were out gave him strange stares, which he ignored at the moment.  
  
Some things were more important.  
  
When he was halfway through the city, he heard something above the rooftops. There, he saw a figure, jumping across the gaps between buildings.  
  
A figure with immense magic.  
  
He jumped on to the nearest rooftop, and followed the figure, somehow knowing that it was Amelia.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Amelia didn't know what was happening. A few minutes ago, she was trying on the gauntlet, the next she was running out the door.  
  
Her location in the city was one of the things that she wasn't sure of.  
  
She heard someone running below on the street. Hoping against hope that it was one of her friends, she continued the longest run in her life, hoping it would stop soon. If she didn't, she would collapse.  
  
Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Her body unvoluntarily turned around to face her opponent.  
  
Zelgadis.  
  
As much as she didn't want to fight him, she had no choice. Her hand once again lifted to prepare for the attack that was to come from it.  
  
"FIRE-BALL!"  
  
Zelgadis dodge the attack with ease and Amelia was glad he did.  
  
Then a new idea dawned on her. What if she accidentally hit him? A picture formed in her mind. It was of Zelgadis when he had saved her from Gaav's attack. She tried to focus on the problem at hand, and realized how much destruction she could cause.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Zelgadis didn't know what to do.  
  
He couldn't attack her. He might hurt Amelia. If he were to use his sword on the gauntlet, it might go through and slice off Amelia's arm.  
  
He might just have to wait for Lina and the others, but if they didn't hurry, innocent citizens could get hurt.  
  
He was starting to sound like Amelia.  
  
The only thing he could do at the moment was keep dodging, and putting up shields.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"We have to go after them!"  
  
"But were did they go?"  
  
Lina sat down in her chair, frustrated, and annoyed. If they didn't find the other two...  
  
She decided that the best thing to do would be to Ray-Wing into the air in one direction, have Sylphiel go in another, and Gourry search on foot.  
  
When she told the others this, they agreed. They ran out the door and flew off into the sky.  
  
With the exception of Gourry of course.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Lina watched the town from high in the air. In the distance, she could see large amounts of fire flying upwards. Heading in that direction, she signaled to Sylphiel, who wasn't too far away, to follow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
[REFERENCE]  
  
GOURRY NO BAKA! – GOURRY YOU IDIOT!  
  
  
  
Okay, not too much in this one either! ^_^ () Ah,well… 


	21. Rooftop Rumble

Rooftop Rumble  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Unfortunately….  
  
Gourry looked up and saw Lina and Sylphiel heading to the West Side of town. Sighing and wishing for something to eat, he ran forward. After about twenty steps, he jumped onto a building, and unknowingly followed the same path Amelia had taken.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When Lina and Sylphiel arrived at the scene, the two took in the situation. The gauntlet Amelia was still wearing was glowing white.  
  
Sylphiel could sense the power coming from it, and was certain Lina could feel it too.  
  
She was also certain that Lina was forming a plan as always.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Lina had a plan.  
  
The strange gauntlet had been growing rapidly in power, so Lina had decided to see what it would do.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The gauntlet was blinding white now, and getting brighter. Amelia wanted to close her eyes from the painful light, but knew she wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
Suddenly, the gauntlet lit the entire area in white light, and for a moment, nobody could see.  
  
When the light went away however, they were surprised to see that the gauntlet had change into a full suit of armor.  
  
Covering Amelia's body, were pitch-black chest plates, leg guards, another gauntlet, and it was complete with a helmet.  
  
The magic coming from it was more powerful then they imagined.  
  
It was ten times more powerful than Lina Inverse herself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zelgadis was looking at Amelia with greeted threat.  
  
Zel: Dynast! She look exactly like (a rather small...) Dynast! (Dodged a flaring dark ray that sank deeply into the ground) and her power is similar as well...what can I do? The Omega Cross might stop her, but it would risk hurting Amelia. Besides, I would have to have the time to summon it... Not mentioning disintegrating all the citizen and building that stand in front of it...(dodging a swirling black hurricane that ran into a building, turning it to ashes then hastily put up a wind barrier against a darkness whip that came slashing against it.) Ho I knew this was bad since it came from Xellos, why didn't I stop her when it was the time to? Go to hell Xellos!!! Huh? Lina! And Sylphiel!  
  
He levitated to their level, while the Dark Knight Amelia levitated too, surrounded by a dark aura.  
  
Zel: Lina! It's Amelia, she's turning into...that things! We have to stop her!  
  
Lina: I know...but my power won't hold her, the only way would be the Ragna Blade, but it would kill her...  
  
Zel: Never!  
  
Lina: I know Zel, don't worry, I might have another idea.  
  
(While they where talking, they where all dodging black and purple blast coming from the flaring dark knight)  
  
To stop her, we need power, power beyond anything any of us can do...  
  
Zel: So...?  
  
Lina: I know of a spell, a magic pentacle, it allows it to combine all the power of up to 5 wizards, into one powerful whole. Even stronger than the power of the previous wizard, (the dark blast had ceased, Dark Amelia was looking at them, shaking, like if she was trying to control the body. The armor was starting to radiate a bigger blue and black aura...) I learned it in a travel to Gorgolith Island. There is a tribe of monks that live there, known to study martial arts and a particular kind of magic unknown anywhere else. I went there with Gourry in one of our mission, well, in short, the monk there where using it, because their magical power weren't really strong. It allowed them to perform great feats of magic in spite of their obvious lack of magical power...it might give us the power necessaries to stop Amelia, their is only three problem:  
  
1: It would take time and concentration to do it, we can't while we dodge her blast.  
  
2:Once our power are gathered, I do not know which spell to use to stop her without hurting or killing poor Amelia.  
  
3: This spell was made to help apprentice wizard, without really big magical capacity, I have still no idea what the effect would be if three magic user of our level where to try it...  
  
Zel: It's our only chance, we have to try it!  
  
(Gourry come running below them)  
  
Gourry: Hey, Lina! What happening in here???  
  
Lina: Gourry, watch out!!  
  
Dark Amelia suddenly start blasting a repetition of Dark Wave 5 times bigger than before, she was most probably gathering her energy earlier.  
  
Gourry started running followed by huge explosion: WHOOOAAA!!! 


	22. The Defeat Of The Black Suited Warrior

The Defeat Of The Black Suited Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers!!!  
  
By the way, my friend Vega Knight (aka Zelgadis Graywords in the reviews) wrote this whole chapter. Thanks for the cute ending Zel! ^_^  
  
1  
  
2 Music recommendations  
  
Here is some good music to listen to while reading this:  
  
Dash! Dash! Dash! – Impacts Theme, Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon soundtrack  
  
Nothing's gonna change my world – The Beatles  
  
(I don't own the music listed above either!)  
  
Sylphiel: Miss Lina...what if Gourry Dear holds out Amelia while you prepare this pentacle thing?  
  
Lina: Yes, maybe, but what spell could we use? I know! Maybe this ice spell, you know, the one I used against Helceform? It would hold her in a cage of ice...  
  
Zel: But then what?  
  
Lina: Huh?  
  
Zel: Then what do we do, wait for her to get out of the ice prison and start back? This wouldn't work...  
  
Lina: Then why don't YOU suggest something if you're so smart?! Do you have any idea mister-know-it- all?  
  
Zelgadis: I'm afraid I don't.  
  
Sylphiel: Maybe I do...  
  
(They are still dodging blasts from Amelia. She was now aiming at them in the air, and Gourry on the ground, but she doesn't seem like she is trying to finish them, more like a cat playing with a mouse.)  
  
Lina: Alright, Sylphiel, this might work, don't you think Zel?  
  
Zel: I...don't know. If it fails, her soul will be annihilated, I...I can't...  
  
Lina: It's the only way, Zel, that what Amelia would have wanted, you think she want to live possessed by darkness forever? Haunted by the death of her friend at her hand?  
  
Zel: I understand. I will do it.  
  
Sylphiel: (Putting her hand on his shoulder) it will be alright Zelgadis, trust me!  
  
Zel: (managing a sad smile) I sure hope so.  
  
Lina: Great, we gotta join Gourry before he's toast!  
  
They flew off to join Gourry who was still nimbly dodging explosions, blocking the dark whip Dark Amelia was slashing in her other hand with the Blessed Blade.  
  
Lina: Gourry! We have a plan, but we need time! I want you to hold still!  
  
Gourry: What?! Alone? But...  
  
Lina: Gourry, please? It's our only chance to save her...  
  
Gourry: (Nods) I understand Lina, I will do it...for you.  
  
Lina: (blushing a deep crimson) Don't get all sentimental baka! ...And be careful...  
  
Gourry: Don't worry, we can't have anyone dying before their time right? ^_-  
  
Gourry ran off to try and hold dark Amelia back, feeling the challenge. She got down and start fighting him with her darkness whip and glowing gauntlet armor, Gourry fighting on as best as he can, but he is slowly tiring, while she seem like she could go on for years...  
  
Lina: (after tracing a five pointed star on the ground, her and the other two placed themselves on the three opposed ones. Lina raised her hand into the air. As glowing light surrounded her, she started chanting an incantation)  
  
Almighty mana gather in my hand,  
  
Bend to my will,  
  
Bring to me your eternal flow,  
  
Gather our spirit and our strength,  
  
By the arcane of the nether world,  
  
May all things become ONE!  
  
ARCANIS FUSION!  
  
A gigantic light fuse from the three magic users, gathering in the center of the star, growing brighter and brighter, as the three started floating in the air, arms extended...  
  
Gourry is still fighting with all his might and skills, deflecting blow, striking at the seemingly invincible armor, being pushed backwards each time her thunderous blast struck against his blade!  
  
Zelgadis start casting his own incantation:  
  
Controller of destiny,  
  
You who goes, gather into my blade,  
  
Become my power and my strength,  
  
Become one with my spirit and cleanse the darkness with your ultimate strength!  
  
(As he is talking, the ball of light in the center of the star started growing bigger and bigger, taking a blue and white color, Lina and Sylphiel are in the same position as him, and their lips seem to recite the same incantation at the same time.)  
  
The evolution of the Ra-Tilt:  
  
BAHAMUT FLARE!  
  
Lina: Gourry, run!!!  
  
Dark Amelia had her back turned to them, Gourry was in front of it, his jaw dropped and he hastily took cover.  
  
The Dragon-like wave fused in the direction of the Dark Knight with at least five times the power it had before, the blinding white and blue light open his jaws, roaring wildly.  
  
Dark Amelia at last saw it coming. She gathered her power in a totally black sphere surrounding her, preventing them from seeing her.  
  
  
  
The raging dragon-like form engulfed the darkness sphere, creating a blinding maelstrom of magic. Everybody was blinded. They shut their eyes, protecting their faces with their arms.  
  
A moment passed. They could see now, Dark Amelia is standing there, floating in mid air, unmoving...Suddenly, she fell to the ground, on her knee, the black armor seem to tremble, shatter, and fall all around her, while she fell on the ground.  
  
Her face as white as the dead.  
  
The blinding light had vanished. Everyone fell on their knees too, huffing and gasping, out of breath. Gourry was struggling to get out of under the broken piece of the house that fell over him. Zelgadis got up, his knees shaking, but he managed to run to Amelia. Taking her frail body in his arms, the dark armor, shattered on the ground. It slowly start moving, getting smaller and fusing pieces with other pieces, turning back into it's gauntlet form, but it's aura of power seem extremely diminished.  
  
Zelgadis: (holding Amelia in his arms) Amelia! Amelia! What have I done?  
  
He whispered something in her ears, something no one managed to understand...when suddenly, her eyes opened! She hugged Zelgadis as if her life was at stake, not letting him go ever...ever.  
  
His pleasant surprise was slowly turning into a gasp.  
  
Zel: Amelia, Amelia, your choking me!  
  
Amelia: (blushing, and suddenly realizing everyone is watching them) Oops! Gomen nasai Zelgadis-San!  
  
Zel: (((_-)) ()  
  
  
  
(Later on)  
  
Everyone hurried to run off the trashed pieces, remains of the part of town where the battle took place.  
  
They are around a fire in the woods at the moment. Lina explained to those who didn't understand (that meant Gourry) what exactly happened.  
  
Lina:  
  
You see, the Ra-Tilt is used to strike at the very soul of a person, which remains on the astral plane. That why it's effect are so devastating against the Mazoku. Because they themselves exist in the astral plane. When Zelgadis used his new spell, which his some sort of new version of the Ra- Tilt, the Armor reacted by shielding itself. Seeing it as it was, a direct menace to it's astral integrity. But the gathered power of the three of us multiplied by my spell went through it's protection, assailing him directly against his astral being, the armor then had to put all her energy to support the attack, or it would have been destroyed. So, when the spell ended, the armor has spent so much energy that it wasn't able to hold itself together, and so Amelia was free. There was a chance that the armor would have been too weak, and Amelia would have been hurt by the spell, but we had already evaluated the sheer power of this relic. And we where MOSTLY sure that it could protect her. In any case, all is well that ends well!  
  
Everyone: -_- ()  
  
Zel: I am always amazed at how much Lina can talk if we let her...  
  
Gourry: Err...I think what she meant is we where lucky...err, by the way, which kind of pickles is the Ra-Tilt? It looks yummy!  
  
Lina: (striking him on the head) Gourry no baka!  
  
Amelia: (still weak from the battle and the spell) What do you mean MOSTLY sure? /((0_0))\ ()  
  
Lina: Err, we didn't have any choice you know! {((^_-))} ;  
  
Sylphiel: But what do you think we should do now?  
  
Zelgadis: I believe getting rid of this gauntlet thing would be the priority, our enemies must not get their hands on it...  
  
Lina: And we have to be very careful. Dynast might choose to attack us at any time.  
  
Amelia: I think we should discover his real intention, how does he want to bring the Dark Lord back to our world, and how does Lina have to take part in it? *Yawn*...but first, we have to rest, I can't stay awake anymore...  
  
Gourry: (already sleeping) rrrRRRrrrzzzzZZZzzzrrrrRRRrrrzzzZZZzzz...  
  
Lina: Ho well, you might be right Amelia. I'm spent too, this fusion spell is tiring! Good night everyone.  
  
Sylphiel: Good night Gourry dear...  
  
Gourry: RRzzzzZZG.NightZZZzzrrrRRRrrzzzZZZ  
  
(everyone fell asleep around the campfire, except for Zelgadis.)  
  
Zel: (watching Sleeping Amelia) Sleep well princess, I will guard you...  
  
  
  
[Reference]  
  
Baka. – Stupid, idiot, referring to someone's lack of intelligence. Used by Lina after he said 'I will do it…for you.'  
  
Gomen nasai! - Very sorry! Used by Amelia after she strangled him by accident.  
  
Mazoku – Demon Lord, Demon Priest, etc.  
  
Kawaii – Cute. Used by me after I'm done writing this Reference! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
What a kawaii little ending! ^_^ What will happen in the next chapter of our little Slayers story? Well, hope everybody liked this chapter! I sure did!  
  
Well, bye for now! ^_~ Until next chapter! 


	23. Discussion Time

Discussion Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Everyone was awake. They were spreading out to gather what was needed for breakfast. Lina went fishing, Gourry was gathering firewood, Zelgadis went to go check the trap he had placed last night. Amelia felt too tired so she stayed near the camp. Sylphiel stayed too to keep her company. The two would prepare the breakfast once the others came back.  
  
Amelia: Humm...so...miss Sylphiel? I...uhh...are you alright? (she blurted) I mean, I did cast spell against you and all and...  
  
Sylphiel: Don't worry Amelia, I'm okay, and so is everyone, I managed to cure our wounds, and we did get out of it pretty well, considering the power that gauntlet things gave you.  
  
Amelia: (with a sad look) But I hurt you and the others, and I destroyed a part of the town, and probably hurt innocent people too...some Warrior of Justice! (last line said in a semi-sarcastic tone)  
  
Sylphiel: (with a soft expression) Amelia, what happened yesterday was not your fault, we where the one that nearly forced you to put on the gauntlet, even thought we sensed evil from it, if someone should be sorry, that us.  
  
Amelia: That doesn't change what I did, a warrior of justice is supposed to protect the weak and the poor and defeat the villains and...and...(tears were forming in her eyes)not slaughter the innocent and attacks their friends, I was the villain! I feel...defiled, corrupt.  
  
Sylphiel: (taking her hand) Amelia, listen to me, it was not your fault! You where controlled by that...thing. No one of us would have been able to do otherwise, in fact, you showed a big courage by trying this evil artifact. Besides, you fought it's power, I saw it, when it started to shake, unable to act, it was you who was fighting it right?  
  
Amelia: Umm well, I...I saw that it had spent a part of it's strength and I...I didn't wanted him to hurt you guy's and...I just, I don't know how to explain this...  
  
Sylphiel: Well, when you fought him, it bought us the time to devise the plan that allowed us to defeat it without hurting you too much. We all did our parts, Amelia, and you have nothing to be ashamed off. We fought this devil armor, not you, and you helped us fight it.  
  
Amelia: (hugging her) Thank you Miss Sylphiel! I feel much better now!  
  
Sylphiel: I'm happy I could help you Amelia. That's what friends are for isn't it?  
  
(The emotional moment is broken by the arrival of a certain someone)  
  
Lina: ALRIGHT, I GOT LOT'S OF FISH! SYLPHIEL, YOU COOK 'EM!  
  
Sylphiel: ...Uh...yes Miss Lina. |'[^_^]'| (There is no disobeying her when she's hungry.)  
  
(Gourry is coming back with twice is height of firewood in his hands)  
  
Sylphiel: Oh, Hi master Gourry! (waving)  
  
Gourry: Oh, Hi Sylphi- whoooaa! ( He started waving too...then all the fire wood fell on the ground and he tripped on a log and went rolling down small hills.)  
  
Lina: (holding herself from fireballing him in fear of destroying all the firewood.) Gourry will you stop fooling around? We can't cook those fish until you bring the wood!!  
  
Gourry: (hastily picking up the wood) Sorry Lina! (Then thinking...or whatever term you could apply to what passed through Gourry's mind) Hey, she didn't fireball me! Lucky day!...Fireball who again? And what's a fireball anyway? Is it used to fry pickles? Yumm, pickles!)  
  
Now Gourry had to re-climbed the hills and put down his wood.  
  
Gourry: So, when will the fried pickels be ready Lina?  
  
Lina:...Argh...your the pickles are right here Gourry! (high kick)  
  
Zelgadis:(coming back with two dead rabbits in one hand, and a little bags in the other) Now why did I know they would be fighting when I'd came back?  
  
Amelia: Oh! Good morning mister Zelgadis!  
  
Zelgadis: Umm, didn't you already wish me that Amelia?  
  
Amelia: Yes, but then, your morning will be twice as good! /((^_^))\  
  
Zel: Huh...whatever...good morning too Amelia. There, I caught two rabbits, and I've found some blueberries in the forest, we'll use them as a dessert...  
  
Lina: (drooling) Hurray! We'll have a decent meal!! Way to go Zelgadis! In my book, your number one!  
  
Zelgadis: (whispering) Maybe we wouldn't had to gather food like this if SOMEONE hadn't been so occupied filling her face to buy some provisions before we get in this mess...  
  
Lina: What was that?  
  
Zelgadis: Uh, nothing!(((_=))()  
  
And so, they sat there and Sylphiel, helped by Amelia, started roasting the fish and rabbit, then served them with the fruits. The adventurers are now eating...  
  
Gourry: So, Lina, where do we go now?  
  
Lina: I'm surprised, that's actually a good question Gourry!  
  
Gourry: Huh, what's a question?  
  
Lina: (with a very, very tired expression)...  
  
Zelgadis: I believe our priority now should be to dispose of this artifact we have here. We can't use it, and we must not at any cost let it fall into the enemies hands...  
  
Sylphiel: But how? Even your Bahamut Flare powered up by Lina's spell and our conjugated power could not destroy it, merely return it at his normal form, I don't know anything that would work...  
  
Lina: Me neither, well, except maybe the giga sl-  
  
Sylphiel: LINA!  
  
Lina: Herr, gomen nasai Sylph. Bad habit!  
  
Gourry: ...too bad we don't have one of those golden dragons around, they know a lot of things about Mazoku!  
  
Zelgadis: Gourry! You're a genius!  
  
Gourry: I am? But...we don't have any Golden Dragon around here!  
  
Lina: (taking him in a headlock) Jellyfish brain! Alright, that settled, our next destination is Filia's mace & vase shop! Maybe she will know a way to dispose of this artifact.  
  
And on this, the slayers departed, onward to find Filia, not unaware of the danger that where lying on this path...  
  
Bandit number 1: We're the danger?  
  
Bandit number 2: I guess so...who's our target then?  
  
Bandit number 3: A certain Lina Inverse I think...  
  
Bandit number 1: You don't mean Lina the BANDIT KILLER do you?  
  
Bandit number3: Err...maybe, why? ...oops!  
  
(All bandits start running away in fear...in the wrong direction, thus heading toward their worst nightmare.) 


	24. Zel's Mistake

Zel's Mistake  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers!  
  
Note: Sorry this took sooo long! ^_^; I had a MAJOR case of writers block!  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina, what's that?  
  
Lina: Huh?  
  
Everybody looked in the direction that Amelia was pointing in. In the distance, they saw three figures appearing to be running towards them.  
  
Lina: Ha! They must be running to get my autograph!  
  
Everybody: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Just then, the three bandits came up to the group of travellers.  
  
Bandit 1: (Gasp!) Please...h-help... (Gasp)..us...  
  
Bandit 2 : (Fainted from exhaustion)  
  
Bandit 1: (Fell over in a faint)  
  
Bandit 3: (Not realizing who he was talking to) We're… running from-  
  
The man suddenly fell over following to the other two. He also fainted.  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina! We must help these poor travellers!  
  
(Strikes a pose)  
  
In the name of Justice, we must nurse these poor men back to well-being! They must have heardof our valiant efforts to rid the world of impurities, and ran all the way here to be healed by our powerful holy magic!!  
  
By the time she was done, the others had started walking away with the three men to find a suitable camping area.  
  
Ameila: Hey, chotto matte!!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
~~~LATER~~~  
  
When one of the bandits awoke, he didn't realize where he was at first. He suddenly sat up, at looked around.  
  
Nearby were five wayfarers sitting around a fire. The other bandits were still out cold.  
  
Amelia looked behind her when she heard a noise. She realized that one of the 'travelers' was awake. She immediately went to go help him.  
  
Amelia: Hello sir! Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Bandit: Huh? *looks dumbfounded at Amelia*  
  
Amelia: I said, is there anything I can do for? By the way, my name is Amelia Wil Tesla Sairoon! Crown princess of Sairoon!  
  
Bandit: A princess huh?  
  
He looked over his shoulder. The four other looked weak except the blue guy. The blond didn't look too bright. The other two girls would be easy to steal from. One was red-headed, short, and had a small chest. Across from her was a nice looking, purple clothed, youth with long hair. The red haired one seemed to be SEVERELY territorial about her food….  
  
The bandit caught his breath when the red head turned around to face him. She had a smirk that he recognized before, but he couldn't quite place it…  
  
Lina: Hello! Amelia! Offer him some of your food!  
  
Amelia: But, Miss Lina! You have way more than half of the-  
  
Lina: Grrr…..  
  
Amelia: Ummm… Yes Miss Lina!  
  
Amelia quickly ran off to get some food for their guest. While she was away, the bandit had a better view of the campsite. Quickly becoming uninterested, he attempted to look grateful as Amelia returned.  
  
Bandit: Uh, thanks!  
  
Amelia: It's what a genuine gladiator of Justice does! ^_^  
  
Bandit: *sweatdrop*  
  
Lina: *getting down to business* So, what's your name?  
  
Bandit: Um, it's… uh… Brian!  
  
Lina: Brian? * really suspicious now* You don't look like a Brian…  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina! If this man is telling the truth, then you have no right to interrogate him like this!  
  
Lina: Jeez, it was just a remark! *turns back to the fire and her food* Yeesh…  
  
  
  
During the whole discussion, Zelgadis was watching the man named 'Brian'. He suddenly got up, shocking everyone.  
  
  
  
Zelgadis: I think I'll go for a walk.  
  
Lina: Hey, Zel! Great timing! Can you get some fish for me while your out?  
  
Unfortunately for Lina, Zelgadis had already left the campsite.  
  
  
  
Zelgadis knew he was a bandit. It was just a matter of getting Amelia to realize that. Upon sneaking out of the campsite, he had taken Lina's purse. The purse had her name sewn on it, and with its gold-colored thread, it was easy to tell whose it was. He put the purse next beside a tree to make it look like someone had been siting there, and the purse had just fallen out of their pocket.  
  
As he walked back to the campsite, he purposely came up behind Lina.  
  
'Hey Amelia. I saw a fox hurt in a bear trap a little way back there. I freed the fox though. I thought you'd like to take the job of destroying the trap.'  
  
Amelia quickly jumped up. 'We must go and destroy this wicked tool of evil!!! Come on Brian! Your first journey of Justice is here!!!  
  
Seeing nothing more to do, he quietly got up and followed the princess out of the area.  
  
Zelgadis chuckled quietly to himself. His plan was working already.  
  
  
  
Amelia and 'Brian' walked between the trees in search of the non-existing bear trap. Brian was quickly bored with the whole thing, and was just looking around. As something glittered in the light of Amelia's low-powered light spell, it caught his eye. Walking over to it, he picked up the red purse.  
  
Brian: *whispering to himself* Hmm… it says Lina. It must be the purse of that red haired girl back there…  
  
He opened the purse and saw the amount of gold in it. His eyes widened at the thought of what he could buy with all of this.  
  
Amelia, who had walked about 15 paces away by that time, stopped and turned around. Seeing Brian just standing there, looking at something, she immediately thought he had found the trap. She ran over and from a distance, could see what it was. She gasped and walked the remaining steps toward him.  
  
Zelgadis was starting to get worried. There was no doubt that she could handle this guy, but they were taking way too long. He looked over at Lina who was just realizing her purse was gone.  
  
Zelgadis: Ah, Lina… Don't you think that 'Brian' took your purse?  
  
Lina looked up with an emotion of anger on her face. She stood up and said with a growl, 'We'll wait here, and when they come back, I'll get him!'  
  
Sylphiel and Zelgadis: *sweatdrop*  
  
The whole time they didn't realized that one of the other bandits had awakened.  
  
  
  
Amelia jumped back two steps, and faced 'Brian'.  
  
Amelia: Mr. Brian! You took Miss Lina's purse! In the name of Justice, I shall stop you, and return that money to it's rightful owner!  
  
'Brian': And what makes you think that I'll let you do that!  
  
Amelia: FIREBALL!!  
  
But, when she cast the spell, nothing happened.  
  
Amelia: Huh!? What's wrong?  
  
'Brian': Ha! You're just a wannabe sorceress!  
  
Amelia looked down at the Amazon mazoku gauntlet she had forgotten to take off. She immediately tried the latch, but it wouldn't budge. With the gauntlet on, she couldn't use any magic spells!  
  
  
  
Right about this time, Zel realized something was definitely wrong. By now he would have heard an explosion. If Amelia got hurt…  
  
He dashed off, leaving Lina puzzled. 


	25. A requested chapter.

Rescue Mission  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers!  
  
Note: This one's for Moro the Wolf God, one of my best reviewers. You requested this one! ^__^  
  
Amelia dodged another strike from the bandits dagger. She wouldn't be able to keep this up forever!  
  
Amelia: *thinking* Help me, mister Zelgadis!  
  
In the distance, she heard a crashing sound.  
  
Zelgadis ran through the forest either dodging trees, or blasting them to pieces.  
  
Zel: Hold on, Amelia!  
  
When he entered a small clearing along the path, the first thing he saw was Amelia. The next, was the so-called Brian. He jumped forward and started to run to Amelia's rescue.  
  
????: Elmeckia Lance!  
  
Zelgadis flew forward from the blast. He got up, and turned around. At first, he didn't recognize the two people standing there. Then it hit him. It was the other two bandits from before. The two took out their swords, and both cast spells on them.  
  
Zelgadis: *thinking* An Astral Vine spell! With that on their swords, they'll be able to damage me…  
  
The bandits dashed forward to attack Zel, who took out his own. He dodged their attacks by jumping over them. He spun around and threw a fireball at them, but one of them quicky put up a shield. They ran forward to hit their mark.  
  
Amelia, this whole time, had been trying to dodge the dagger. She had only suffered a small cut on her ankle, and one on her arm. Once when she had landed a jump, she twisted her other ankle slightly. She wished she could help mister Zelgadis, but she couldn't use her magic.  
  
If only Lina or the others could help them…  
  
~~~~~~ Before ~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the camp, Lina had been delayed. The bandits, when they had awoke, had told her that there was a large amount of treasure located a couple miles away. She had quickly set off, leaving Sylphiel and Gourry. Gourry had his sword, but wasn't able to take on the two magic-users at the same time. Sylphiel wasn't too good at her black magic yet. Both had been tied up while the bandits went through their stuff, taking only what they thought was of value. Then they set off to see how their friend was doing with the girl when they saw Zelgadis.  
  
~~~~~~ Back to the present ~~~~~~  
  
Zelgadis slashed his sword at the enemy, but they either dodged it, or put up a shield. He couldn't use his magic for the same reasons.  
  
While he had been trying to attack them, they had managed to slash his arm, which was bleeding heavily. Unfortunately, this was his sword arm. With his sword arm impaired, and the bleeding intensifying, he couldn't keep up for long.  
  
He was just thinking this when the swords swung again, catching him off guard. With both the swords striking at once, he had been hit across the chest twice.  
  
Amelia heard Zelgadis yell, and looked over. He was lying on the ground, bleeding, trying not to yell out. She quickly let out a scream herself.  
  
Amelia: Mister ZELGADIIIIIIS!!!  
  
While she was distracted, the other bandit took the opportunity to attack. He jumped forward, and struck her along the side.  
  
She let out another cry, and hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~ At The Camp ~~~~~~  
  
Mister ZELGADIIIIIIS!!!  
  
Sylphiel turned her head in the direction of the sound. She knew immediately knew who it was, and could tell what happened. She looked over to Gourry, who was trying to break through the rope.  
  
Sylphiel: Gourry dear, can you possibly hurry up? Miss Amelia and Mister Zelgaids are probably in danger!  
  
Gourry: uh…Where'd Lina go?  
  
Sylphiel: *sweatdrop* Why are you wondering about her now? We have to go help them!  
  
Gourry: Oh, but I've got an idea.  
  
He quickly inhaled, and yelled out 'LINA! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, I'LL EAT YOUR SHARE OF THE FOOD!!!'  
  
Sylphiel: *sweatdrop* Um, are you sure she can hear you?  
  
Right then, Lina dropped from the sky with a thud, and immediately ran to the fire, looking for her food.  
  
Lina: Alright! Where is it!? Where's my food!?  
  
Gourry: Uh, Lina, there is no food. Sylphiel wanted you here for something so I called you over.  
  
Before Lina could say anything, Sylphiel took that time to speak.  
  
Sylphiel: Miss Lina, Miss Amelia and Mister Zelgadis might be in trouble! Can you untie us?  
  
Lina walked over, mumbling something about punishing someone and untied them.  
  
Lina: Let's hurry! 


	26. Help Is On The Way!

Help Is On The Way!  
  
  
  
NOTE: I do NOT own Slayers. I only own 'Brian'! ^__^  
  
Another Note: REEEEEEEALLY sorry that this is late! I've been waiting for Vega Knight to come back from his vacation, and I didn't think it would take this long. I'll just have to right without him for now! ^_^  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Seeing now more reason to hang around, the bandits quickly left, leaving Amelia and Zelgadis to lie there, bleeding. With Zelgadis' healing abilities limited, and those gauntlets on Amelia, there was nothing that they could do. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Sylphiel, Lina and Gourry ran to where they thought the Amelia and Zel might be. Sylphiel: I think I heard Amelia shouting over this way. Lina: Are you sure? Sylphiel: I hope so. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Zelgadis awoke, wondering for a minute why he was lying on the ground. Attempting to get up, he only succeeded in injuring his arm further. He tried to remember the last thing that happened before he was knocked out.  
  
He looked over to see a girl about 14 lying there, also bleeding heavily. For some reason, he just couldn't remember anything other than his spells, name, and family relations.  
  
Knowing that he needed to get help for both himself and the mystery girl, he sent a lighting spell in the sky. He hoped someone out there would see it. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Lina looked up in the sky when a bright light caught her attention. She knew it wasn't a star, and knew it was from either Amelia or Zelgadis. She waved the others over to follow her.  
  
Lina: C'mon! Zel and Amelia must be that way!  
  
Gourry and Sylphiel nodded and ran faster to match Lina's quick pace.  
  
It was then that Lina saw a clearing between the trees a little ways ahead. She bolted to it, and stopped. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Minoa: It's short, I know, but I've run out of ideas! *shadow appears overhead* Minoa: Huh? *looks up* *a large boulder with the words 'Writers Block' etched on it lands on Minoa* Minoa: X_X 


	27. The Fight To Stay Alive

The Fight To Stay Alive  
  
NOTE: Okay, the other author, Vega Knight, is back from his vacation! And he was the one who wrote this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, if ya want a disclaimer, go to the other chapters!!!! -.- Thankee. Now, on with the chappie!  
  
The three bandits where running away happily with their gold, when suddenly, Brian stopped straight. He looked at his hand, then pointed it on a nearby three that was then suddenly totally incinerated. He watched in awe as the realization of what he did made its way to his rather small (yet he was the most intelligent of the three) brain. The two other where amazed and asked him how did he manage that?  
  
Brian: Herrr, dunno. I just felt that it was normal for me to do that, just like when we fought those guys back there...  
  
Kyle: Hey! That's right! We did magic there, too! And it seemed pretty potent! I didn't even have conscience of it, it's just like if somebody else was controlling my body!  
  
Glen: Wow, I sure wonder what that mean, hey, do you think we can do other thing, like flying or using super strength?(and on this, he lift a huge stone two time its size) Cool!  
  
Brian: But how? How is it that all of this power came to us so suddenly? Huh? What did I just say? Looks like my speech got more elaborate as well...  
  
Ceepy voice: Those are the gifts I bestowed upon you, mortal fool!!! I chose you as the instrument of my vengeance against those foolish humans who dared to defy me! I split into all three of you the power of my last great priest, adding a few extra from my own power in case your adversary would hold on better than I expected. But with the cursed gauntlet with them, that negate the magic of the possessor, and greatly reduce the skills, both mental & physical of all nearby ally, I was pretty sure they couldn't stand up to you...  
  
(Then, a shadowy figure appeared the one of a very tall long blue haired mage with eyes colder than the chilliest of northern wind.)  
  
Dynast Gausherra: BUT YOU FAILED MISERABLE WORM! You didn't killed them, you just ran away with their miserable purse like the lowly robber you are! The three thieves fell on their knees, asking for forgiveness.  
  
Dynast: ...I will not tolerate ANY other mistake, I want you to return there, be cautious, try to take them by little group, one at a time if possible, and this time, no mercy, murder them, murder them all, and I will reward you beyond your imagination!  
  
Brian, Kyle & Glen: (with eyes flaring icy blue) Yes, my lord!  
  
(further, with Zel & Amelia)  
  
Zelgadis: Oh god, I have to manage a healing spell, I'm losing far too much blood, and this young girl needs help too...wait, what's that on her wrist? The demonic blood within him saw the aura of evil and curse that surrounded the dark artifact. With great effort, he managed to get away of it, and feeling his mind clearing a little, he managed a few minor healing at least to stop the bleeding and more or less get his arm to be able to move. Then, trying to keep his mind clear, he got nearer to the girl, and with inhuman toughness, he managed to heal the more severe of her wound enoughtso that she stopped bleeding too. And the gray color that her skin was starting to take turned slowly back to a more healthy white/pink one. Feeling that it was unsafe to stay there, Zelgadis took the "young" girl in he's arms, and tried to lift her, he hardly managed it, but somewhere in his clouded mind, he knew that she was of a big importance to him, although he didn't know in which way. While he was holding here, trying to walk as fast as he could (which was rather slowly for the lighting fast chimera.) He noticed that the young girl in question might be a lot maturer than he thought, first. He now saw that she was about as tall as him, which he didn't notice when she was on the ground, maybe even taller. And her full curves pressed against his chest where making his blood boil (which wasn't really good in his physical state.). He realized that the sleeping clothes of the girl, large enough to hide her voluptuous form and decorated with small puppy and cute lil bear might have made her seem much more childish...  
  
Zelgadis thought which adult women would wear that kind of clothes to sleep instead of a night jacket anyway? And in a forest maybe full of monsters where those clothes will prevent her from fighting efficiently! Jeez, what did I get myself into again?  
  
At this thought, he suddenly noticed a shadow moving on the left side of the forest path... 


	28. Dakishimete Moh Hanasanaide

Dakishimete Moh Hanasanaide I Want You To Hold Me And Never Let Me Go  
  
DISCLAIMER: Refer to past chapters to see my disclaimers. -^_^-  
  
  
  
Walking with difficulty through the forest, carrying a still unconscious Amelia, Zelgadis was folowing the scent of human being. His extended Kimera smell was telling him that a good number of human where somewhere 2 miles to the north, and he was slowly walking in that direction. He was feeling a strange menace upon them, although he couldn't remember what it was. He only knew that he had to get help somehow...  
  
Suddenly, the young woman he was carrying opened her eyes!  
  
At first, she was all disoriented...she was in the arms of someone strange...a blue skinned man...that was ringing a bell in her head...Z....Ze....what was it? She knew it was something very important, but she couldn't remember what it was. Although the man was rather strange, she thought he had something...an air of darkness & mystery, but also a more delicate & tender side in the way he was gently carrying her, being careful not to hurt her. She started blushing...  
  
Then, Zel heard that her breath had changed, and looked at her, to see that she was awake and blushing like a very timid tomato...  
  
Zel: (blushing as well as he became aware of the full form of the young woman & the way he was touching her body...) I am sorry mi'lady, but I found you hurt in the forest, and it was the only way to help you...  
  
Amelia: I...I understand, but, but I think I can walk now, can you explain me what is going on? I am kinda lost... 


End file.
